heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joshua Dysart
| birth_place = | death_place = | nationality = American | cartoonist = | write = y | art = | pencil = | ink = | edit = | publish = | letter = | color = | alias = | signature = | notable works = | awards = | website = http://www.joshuadysart.com | subcat = American }} Joshua Dysart (born June 21, 1971) is an Eisner Award-nominated, New York Times Best Selling American comic book writer known for dark themes, humanist horror and a fascination with the roots of violence. He has done work for DC Comics, Vertigo Comics, Dark Horse Comics, Image Comics, IDW Publishing, Penny-Farthing Press, Virgin Comics and Random House Books. Career Comics Dysart co-created and wrote Violent Messiahs in 1997. The first eight issues were collected in the graphic novel, Violent Messiahs Vol. I: Book of Job in 2002 and was nominated for the Harvey Award, the Wizard Fan Award, and the Eisner's Russ Manning Award. The last four issues, a story arc entitled "Lamenting Pain" was not collected until 2009, when IDW Press decided to publish a trade which also featured never before seen developmental material and an unseen short story by Dysart. More work followed, including a two-year stint as the monthly writer of Swamp Thing, writing issues #9–29 of the fourth series. His run featured the art of Enrique Breccia and Richard Corben (among others) on interiors and John Totleben and Eric Powell on covers. Dysart has also worked on Conan and Hellboy and has co-written with Mike Mignola on a series of projects in the same setting as Hellboy. From 2008 to 2010 he wrote a revamp of The Unknown Soldier for Vertigo. The storyline took place in Acholiland Uganda in 2002 during the war between the Lord's Resistance Army and Ugandan People's Defence Force. Dysart spent a month in Northern Uganda for research.McLean, Matthew. Out of Africa: Joshua Dysart on Greendale and Unknown Soldier, Vertigo Spotlight, wikipedia:Comics Bulletin, August 2, 2008[http://www.newsarama.com/php/multimedia/album.php?aid=19701 Exclusive Preview: Vertigo's Unknown Soldier #1], wikipedia:Newsarama, July 17, 2008 Issue #1 of Unknown Soldier was released in October 2008. The book was a monthly. It was nominated for an Eisner Award for Best New Series in 2009.Eisner Nominations Spotlight Newcomers and won a Glyph Comics Awards for Best cover. In 2010 Unknown Soldier won the Glyph for STORY OF THE YEAR.2010 Glyph Comics Award Winners Announced, wikipedia:comicsworthreading.com, May 15, 2010 Unknown Soldier was featured on the front page of the art section of the New York Times title=Civil War in Uganda, Illustrated and in Panels and Dysart was interviewed by the BBC, who also published some of his research photos on their website.title=In pictures: Ugandan comic hero In December 2009 Dysart gave an exhaustive interview to WORLD VISION REPORT about his experiences in the conflict zone and attempts to adapt them into a mainstream, commercial work.title=Unknown Soldier In June 2010, Vertigo Comics published Dysart's graphic novel based on Neil Young's 2003 album Greendale. Cliff Chiang drew the book. It spent two-weeks at #3 on the New York Times Graphic Novel Best-Seller list. Media tie-ins Dysart has become extensively involved in multi-media crossovers. He authored the one-shot Van Helsing: Beneath the Rue Morgue (an original story featuring the character from the Universal film) and penned Skull & Bones: A Monster House Story, which was tied into the Sony animated children's Monster House. He's also had his comic books included in the packaging for both the Age of Conan: Hyborian Adventures MMO computer game from Funcom and the Hellboy video game from Konami. He has written a two volume 270 page graphic novel for Avril Lavigne entitled Make 5 Wishes which was published by Del Rey Manga and Random House. That book has been printed in over seven languages as well as digitally distributed throughout Asia. His six-issue comic book mini-series adaptation of the Deepak Chopra novel Buddha: A Story of Enlightenment was published in December 2010. Advocacy and education Dysart has, on multiple occasions, taught and talked about the role of comics in pop-culture, as well as actively promoted comics "he feels bring a wider audience to the medium". He has produced discussion panels for the West Hollywood Book Fair in 2006 and moderated in 2007Heinberg, Vaughan, Grayson and Waid Featured at West Hollywood Book Fair'The West Hollywood Book Fair as well as written about the virtue of comics for the LA Weekly. In 2008 and 2009 he was a special guest at Ohio University's Aesthetics Technology Lab and even wrote a short comic story about his experiences there that featured the art of Ronald Wimberly.Outlook: Graphic novel pros come to campus PDF: Ohio State University Press Release That story, called THE STAIN, was a Best American Comics of 2010 notable entry.Notables 2010: Josh Dysart and Ron Wimberly’s The Stain In 2009 Dysart spoke at the University of Miami on his experiences writing the Unknown Soldier. That same year he interviewed Bryan Lee O'Malley on the (at-that-time) upcoming Scott Pilgrim film.title= Video: Creator Bryan Lee O’Malley Talks the Future of Scott Pilgrim In 2010 he interviewed David Petersen on his Eisner-award winning Mouse Guard comic.title= Petersen & Dysart Discuss "Mouse Guard" Bibliography Comics work includes: *''Buddha - A Story of Enlightnment", (160 pages, Dynamite Entertainment, December 2010, ISBN 1-60690-185-0) *''Greendale'' (with Cliff Chiang, graphic novel. Vertigo, June 2010, ISBN 1-4012-2698-1) *''Unknown Soldier'' collected as: ** Volume 1: Haunted House (144 pages, Vertigo Comics, 2009, ISBN 1-4012-2311-7) ** Volume 2: Easy Kill (200 pages, Vertigo Comics, 2010, ISBN 1-4012-2600-0) ** Volume 3: Dry Season (144 pages, Vertigo Comics, 2010, ISBN 1-4012-2855-0) ** Volume 4: Beautiful World (128 pages, Vertigo Comics, 2011, ISBN 1-4012-3176-4) * BPRD collected as: **''1946'' (144 pages, Dark Horse Comics, 2008, ISBN 1-59582-191-0) **''1947'' (160 pages, Dark Horse Comics, 2010, ISBN 1-59582-478-2) * Conan and the Midnight God (136 pages, Dark Horse Comics, 2007, ISBN 1-59307-852-8) * Make 5 Wishes Volume I & II (156 pages, Titan Books, 2007) *''Swamp Thing'' collected as: **''Love in Vain'' (144 pages, Vertigo Comics, 2006, ISBN 1-4012-0934-3) **''Healing The Breach'' (144 pages, Vertigo Comics, 2005, ISBN 1-4012-0493-7) * Captain Gravity and the Power of the Vril (193 pages, Penny Farthing Press, 2006, ISBN 0-9719012-8-7) * Violent Messiahs collected as: **''Book of Job'' (224 pages, Image Comics, 2002, ISBN 1-58240-236-1) **''Book of Job Reprint'' (224 pages, IDW Publishing, 2008, ISBN 1-60010-251-4) **''Lamenting Pain'' (144 pages, IDW Publishing, 2009, ISBN 1-60010-297-2) *''Harbinger'' (Valiant Comics, 2013-) Notes References * * External links * * Interviews * Podcast interview with Dysart from New York Comic Con 2008 at comiXology * Interview with Joshua Dysart from ComicCritique.com Category:People from Corpus Christi Category:Living people Category:Place of birth missing Category:1971 births Category:1971 birthsCategory:Living people